


Fast Times At Truman High

by Marvelgurl167



Series: Samantha Winchester [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Big Brothers, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Bullying, Female Sam Winchester, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Hunters, No Incest, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Older Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelgurl167/pseuds/Marvelgurl167
Summary: Sam was once again stuck in another school. But this time things don’t go so well for her. Dean feels protective  but she wants to deal with this on her own.Based off of Episode 4x13, After School Special (Flashbacks)
Relationships: Dean Winchester & John Winchester, Dean Winchester & John Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, John Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Samantha Winchester [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167185
Kudos: 5





	Fast Times At Truman High

The third school, this year, since November. Sam was sure this one was going to be a drag. Like the one before, and the one before that and the other one before that.

Every single time, she was once again the new kid, the center of attention, sometimes even the weirdo. 

What made her even more annoyed was when they would ask her things like, ‘Where are you from?’ ‘Why do you keep moving?’ ‘Why do you stay at a motel and not a house?’ She would roll her eyes every time.

‘Oh, I don’t know. Maybe my dads always hunting down demons, ghosts, poltergeists and what not.’ Sam would think to herself.

She looked through the window of the Impala, Dean and her father were sitting in the front, talking about some hunt a while back. She didn’t really pay attention however.

No, she was looking at the school she was going to be staying at for another short while before moving on again. It would’ve been different if she was cool like Dean but sadly he belonged to another world not the world of lipstick and boys, were acting like all that mattered was impressing and jealousy, but she wasn’t going to change anything to be ‘cool’ or popular.

The car stopped in front of the school. Sam sighed and got out of the car with Dean by her side. 

“You got your lunch?” Dean asked her, She nodded, “Your books?” She nodded once more, “butterfly Knife?” 

“Yeah, Dean” she finally replied in a small voice, looking away from Dean’s direction and towards the building she would spend most days in.

“You Okay?” He Dean as he moved in front of her, noticing his younger sister’s avoiding gaze.

Was she okay? Yeah, for a Winchester, maybe. It was their life to just move around place to place. But it didn’t hurt to just think about what life would’ve been if they were, well, normal.

“Sure,” Sam mumbled and shrugged at her older brother’s question.

Dean remained unconvinced, “Sammy?” He asked, egging her on to try and make Sam tell him what was going on.

She sighed once again, “I mean, look, this is our third school this year and it’s only November! I’m so tired of being the new kid,” she placed both of her hands back on her backpack strap as she ranted.

Dean shook his head, “You’ll be fine, if anyone’s giving you trouble, you let me know,” He reassured her.

Sam looked away with an unconvinced look. She knew she could count on Dean for anything. He did basically raise her by himself, but sometimes it was things she had to do on her own. He don’t understand that part too much.

“Relax, dad said this hunt will take him 2 weeks, tops as soon as he gets back, we’re outta here.”

“To another school,” Sam reminded Dean which made his lips close speechless, “Awesome,” she added before walking past Dean to walk in the school.

She just hoped to God that This was going to be better than the last few ones she has been to.

~~~~~~~~~~

Sam walked in the classroom, on the door was written Mr.Wyatt. The first class on her new schedule. It was filled with children around the whole class talking with their friends.

When Sam walked in the class she would spend the next few weeks in she was given a warm smile by who she presumed to be Mr. Wyatt.

He seemed nice, he had black hair, a black dress shirt, black pants and a blue tie to top it off. He seemed one of the young cool teacher types. She had a few at her last schools.

He got up from his chair and walked over to her. “Hey, you’re Samantha Winchester, right?” He asked her with a warm and welcoming smile.

Sam nodded at Mr. Wyatt, “Sam’s fine,” she said, preferring her nickname and over the longer, more feminine one.

Mr. Wyatt nodded and smiled, “if that’s what you prefer then.”

The bell rung behind her, the talking stopped as all the kids took their seats, joe all their eyes were on her. Yep, she was once again the new kid. The fresh meat.

Mr. Wyatt cleared his throat an FB stepped beside her, “Class say hello to our new student, Sam Winchester,” He told the class room with an exited voice.

“Hi, Sam,” The class said together, greeting their new classmate. 

“Would you like to say something about yourself?” Mr. Wyatt asked Sam.

“Not really,” she mumbled with her eyes still glued to the ground.

“Okay then, you can take your seat, Sam,” Mr. Wyatt told her.

Without even taking a second look at him she made her way towards her seat in the class.

She saw an empty seat beside a boy with glasses and black hair, starring at her like everybody else.

Sam ignored it as she dropped her backpack on the ground, but she heard something hit her chair, it sounded like steel.

Her eyes darted towards the sound to see her butterfly knife, her eyes went wide and quickly grabbed them and placed them in the pocket of her jacket.

She tried to ignore what happened, thinking that no one saw the knife but as her eyes scanned the room one of the boys was staring at her with fascination, the boy with black hair and glasses.

“Woah, that’s yours?” He asked in an exited whisper. 

Sam sighed, she didn’t answer it either, trying to get over the embarrassment she was feeling, especially on the first day of school.

“Awesome,” he said the fascination still apparent in his voice.

“Alright, Gang,” Mr. Wyatt said clapping his hands together, getting the classe’s attention, “Essay Assignments,” he finished, the class let out groans of annoyance at the announcement.

“Yeah, yeah my heart breaks for you,” he said with a mildly amused expression as he went to the blackboard to erase some information on it.

“Hey,” he said he tying the girls attention back, she turned her head, waiting for what he had to say, “My name’s Barry,” he told her, “Sam,” she told him her name in an official greeting.

They both nodded a friendly nod at each other before looking back at what Mr. Wyatt had to say. But before she could start listening a larger boy than Barry that was sitting beside him leaned forward, placed his arm beside his head and started to flick his ear.

Barry flinched at every single flick, but tried to ignore him. A smile was clear on the bullies face, getting satisfaction from tormenting the smaller boy.

Sam had seen this before, many times actually. She had been a subject to it before and it wasn’t fun, but one bit.

“Leave him alone,” She told him, defending Barry.

The bully paused and looked at her, he scoffed as he realized who was demanding him to stop, a small little girl. “Shh, I’m going for a record,” he continued flicking Barry’s ear, who was clearly bothered by it.

“I said leave him alone,” she repeated in a more stern voice, annoyed about his antics. The bully turned his gaze towards the smaller girl and his eyes darkened.

“You wanna take his place, midget?” He tainted trying to intimidate her. But she only glared straight into his eyes, “Yeah, sure,” She challenged, which took both of the boys off guard.

She sighed as she turned back to the board, she still could feel both Barry’s and the Bully’s eyes on her, still in shock.

~~~~~~~~~~

Sam walked down the hall walked down the hall with her newfound friend, Barry. She found him great, an amazing break from Dean. 

No doubt about how much she loved Dean. He knew her best and deeply loved her but his protective routine got exhausting sometimes. 

Barry was more laid back and open than Dean. He was smart and not as on edge as Dean either. They spent their lunch talking about their favorite superheroes. He was so surprised that a girl was into comics like him and not making fun of him for it.

Sam was really cool and non judgemental, he felt like he could take down his walls around her. She was just more understanding than he was used to.

They walked down the hall of the school trying to get to their next class, “So what’s better, Dc or Marvel, in your opinion,”

Sam scoffed, “Marvel by a landslide,” She said. “I think DC is better, they gave better character plots and-“ “No, they-“

Sam was cut off as a tall, older jock in a varsity passed by them and slammed Barry’s binders on the ground. 

Barry went down to pick them up, Sam followed suite, she kneeled down and picked up some of it. 

“Thanks, Sam,” he thanked her, “Great school,” She commented as they stood up. 

“I don’t care, man. Three years and I’m out of here,” he explained to Sam, exited for school to be over.

“I’m going the Michigan state,” he continued , “They got the best bet program in the country.”

“You like animals?” She asked him, Barry tilted his head in a mild shrug, “They’re a lot better than people.” 

Sam nodded, she had met a few too many crazies. Sometimes it felt like people were worse than demons. But there were some, only a few like Mr. Wyatt and Barry made her think otherwise.

They continued to walk down the hall, as they passed the closet, the door opened. Sam didn’t think anything of it until none other than Dean Winchester himself came out of the closet with a girl, surprise surprise, she thought to herself. She could 100% tell that they had just walked out of a make out session, with how Amanda, she believed that was her name, was looking at Dean.

Sam passed by them, Dean’s gaze changed towards Sam for a moment. “Yo, Sammy,” he said with a smirk. Sam gave him a small nod as they passed by him and Amanda.

Barry’s eyes widen, “That’s your brother?” He asked his friend, Sam simply shrugged “He’s so cool,” he added. Sam rolled her eyes, “He thinks so,” She said before walking off in the halls.

They were filled with kids but as they got closer to their next class a face that she was not too pleased to see stepped in the hall. The bully from Mr. Wyatt’s class, Barry had told her his name was Dirk. Sam sighed and hoped that he would leave Barry alone, she had felt Barry tense up beside her, his gaze came down as Dirk came up in front of both of them. But much to her surprise it wasn’t Barry he had his eyes on but it was on her.

“Hey, tough guy. I’ve been looking for ya,” Sam took a deep breath, she didn’t want to get in trouble the first week at a new school. “You still wanna take Barry’s place?” He asked nodding towards Barry.

“Get out of here Barry,” Sam ordered Barry, he gladly did as told, “I’ll go get a teacher,” He said shuffling through the people who had gathered around in a circle to watch what would happen.

Dirk tried to follow a array before he could get a teacher. After last week’s detention he wasn’t going to let Barry slip by and put him there again. But as he stepped forward Sam stepped in front of him, he shook his head and a smirk showed on his face. Was she trying to stop him, not only a girl but a small one was trying to stop him. He stepped to the right, she followed stepping in front of him. This started the annoy him.

“Hey, you’re not part of this. This is a man’s game now leave this to me and Barry.” He told her as if he was telling this to a small child.

Sam nearly rolled her eyes. ‘A man’s game’ wasn’t the first time she heard it. Her father had told her from the start that hunting was a man’s game, but he always allowed her in it. She wasn’t new at all to ‘a man’s game’, she could actually even say that she was good at it. One of Dean’s remarks were even ‘Are you man enough, Sammy’. She was raised by two men, this was nothing.

“I’m not going to let you,” She told him, looking at him dead in his eyes.

“You wanna go?” Dirk asked, she had clearly pissed him off. Sam shook her head, “No, Dirk. Just leave us alone,” Dirk lightly pushed her to try and get a reaction out of her, much to his dismay, Sam remained calm. “Why not? You’re the one who wants to be in the man’s game,”

“I’m not going to fight you, okay?” She turned her shoulder to turn around but instead of letting her go, Dirk grabbed her shoulder and threw a punch across the girl’s face. The impact had sent her one the floor, she had landed on her knees and elbows.

Sam panicked for a moment but it was quickly replaced with anger, “C’mon!” He yelled, once again taunting her. 

“Get back! Get back!” She heard her teacher, Mr. Wyatt yell. He came through the crowd and walk beside her and in front of Dirk. “That’s enough,” he said as Sam got back up from the floor. Dirk huffed and walked away. Mr. Wyatt followed him but quickly nodded to Sam as a sign of approval for standing up to Dirk.

But Sam remained speechless, Barry came up to her. “C’mon, let’s go to our next class,” he said. Sam shook her head and the scratched the back of her neck. 

“Yeah, Good idea.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean and Sam met up at the stands during lunch hour. 

Sam had told her brother about the fight after Dean had asked her over and over again until she had told him the story. And boy was he pissed. To Dean touching Sam was one of the worst crimes, his life revolves around watching over Sammy, and giving her protection. When someone touches his Sammy, it means your messing with him.

“That kid’s dead!” Dean said in a frustrated voice, walking around in a ranting circle while Sam sat on the stands in front of him.

“Dean,” Sam tried to reason, “I’m gonna rip his lungs out!” Dean yelled out, ignoring Sam.

“It’s not a big deal!” Sam said, once again trying to calm him down. He had done this type of thing before. Dean sometimes wondered why she kept so many secrets from her social life but it often ended with them feeling the wrath of Dean Winchester.

“It’s not a big deal,” Dean repeated in near disbelief as he repeated her, “Sammy look at yourself. If dad was here-” “Dad’s not here,” Sam reminded him.

“Well, I am,” He snapped back, “And as soon as I’m finished with that dick-” 

“Shut up, okay?” Sam stopped him once again in a more annoyed tone. Dean sealed his lips, waiting for what his sister had to say. Sam sighed. “I don’t need your help with this one, Dean.”

Dean’s mind glided with realization. Of course! With years of training and fighting off different types of things and creatures, a human boy could be nothing to her.

“That’s right you don’t. You could’ve turn him apart, so why didn’t you?”

Sam shrugged, eyes on the ground, “Cause I don’t want to be the freak for once, Dean.” She said, now looking up at her brother. “Like, you know. Normal?

Dean’s eyes brows slightly raised at her words, “So taking a beating, that’s normal?” He asked, shaking his head at her, trying to knock some sense into her.

“Any word from dad?” She asked trying to change the subject. She didn’t want to stay in this school longer than she had to. Sure, Barry was nice but she didn’t want to have to fight someone on top of demons.

Dean reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone taking a look at it. He placed it back with a look of dismay. “He called this morning,” he informed her, “Says he won’t be here for another week, at least. We weren’t supposed to be here this long,”

Sam sighed once again, “Well, at least you have Amanda, she’s cool,” Sam tried to reassure Dean in a comforting voice.

“Dude, she wants me to meet her parents,” he said with wide eyes as if he was in trouble, “I don’t do parents,” he finished. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam smiled to herself as she walked down the hallway of the school. Maybe writing down that story about the werewolf wasn’t so bad. But what else was she going to write. It was mostly just motel to motel. 

She hadn’t known what to think when Mr. Wyatt had told her to stay for a few minutes. She expected an F for writing down the story but no, he was impressed with her writing skills. So he gave her an A. She was proud of herself and happy that someone else was.

She pushed through the door as the bell rang and quickly saw a scramble of people. She saw Dirk once again with Barry. He pushed Barry on the ground. 

Sam shook her head and sped up towards the fight. “You gotta watch where you’re going, man” Dirk said.

Sam quickly stepped up, “Leave him alone, Dirk,” Sam commanded with a no nonsense voice. 

“You never learn to you, midget,” he taunted using the nickname he had came up for her.

Barry’s eyes filled with worry. He was scarred for Sam. 

Sam extended her arm out and helped Barry up to his feet. “Get on the bus, Barry,” she said in her soft voice.

Barry nodded and stepped out if the crowd, Sam was about to follow him too but Dirk had grabbed her once again, pushing her on the ground.

“What’s the matter? Scarred?” Dirk asked when Sam didn’t react. “Don’t worry I’ll go easy on you this time,” Sam didn’t speak, she stayed quiet.

“Come on, Losechester! Let’s see what you’ve got! Freak!” He yelled once again, “Freak!”

Sam had just about enough. She quickly stood up and pushed Dirk. The push was strong enough to push him back but not to completely knock him down.

Dirk’s face filled with anger, he took a swing at her but she ducked and took the opportunity to strike him in the stomach.

Dirk recovered and tried to punch her again but Sam once again punched him but this time on the side of his ribs. 

She stepped back a little waiting for his attack. He stroked her once more but instead of a simple punch she kneed his stomach and quickly punched his face as he leaned slightly forward.

Sam this time took the first strike when he lifted himself up, she stroked him with her right then her left and kicked the back of his knees.

As he fell to the floor their eyes slightly connected. Sam didn’t know what she saw wether it was pity or fear. But right now she was angry. Her fist did her talking and she gave Dirk one last mean uppercut. He fell flat on his back, groaning as he grabbed his chin.

“Your not tough, your just a jerk,” Sam told him. “Dirk the jerk,” she called him her own name now.

She heard a few kids laugh in the background, “Dirk the jerk!” They laughed at him. Dirk shook his head. He looked around in fear and embarrassment as they shouted out his new nickname.

He ran away from them, for the first time he felt humiliated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam was looked at the floor in disappointment. She had just started to actually fit in and then dad just happen to finish his hunt. Sam was going to miss this school. It felt different here. 

The impala pulled up in front of the schools “Finally,” Dean groaned as he walked towards the car. “Come on, Sam,” He told his sister as he stepped in.

Sam walked to the backseat door and took one last glance at the school. In one of the windows she saw Barry. His eyes were gloomy, he waved her goodbye. Sam smiled a small smile as she waved before stepping in the impala.


End file.
